1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative panel for attachment to the outer surface of a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional computer enclosures suffer from several disadvantages. Conventional computer enclosures (cabinets) are not aesthetically appealing. The plain, box-like structures did nothing to enhance the aesthetics of the workplace. Furthermore, conventional computer enclosures do not facilitate the necessary airflow to cool the internal components of the computer. Also, conventional computer enclosures, which stand on a face of the box-like structure, require too large a portion of the available work space. Finally, conventional computer enclosures require substantial metallic structure to prevent electromagnetic interference and/or radio frequency interference from passing through the outer surfaces of the enclosure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a decorative panel for the exterior of a computer enclosure which is aesthetically appealing, facilitates the necessary airflow to cool the internal components of the computer, allows for space saving placement of the housing, and effectively and conveniently prevents electromagnetic and radio frequency interference from passing through the outer surfaces of the enclosure.